Comment tout peut arriver !
by Marauders' Angels
Summary: Deux jeunes filles sont projetées à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Alors que tout semble stabilisé, un autre événement inattendu survient. Dans ce cas là, que fait on ?
1. Chapter 1

Un soir de pizza

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, excepté les persos fictifs. Effectivement, les plus doués d'entre vous auront remarqué que nous ne sommes pas JK Rowling…

Nous ne gagnons point d'argent, même si on en aurait besoin…

**Chapitre 1 : Comment une soirée pizza termine on ne sait où …**

Lorsque Chloé Reaves, sonna à ma porte, dégoulinante de neige (eh oui, il neigeait, les joies de l'hiver, rentrer frigorifiés chez nous, ah … nostalgie … Pardonnez-moi, je divague, un caractère prédominant chez moi), j'avais dans l'esprit une journée agréable sans imprévus et remplis de délire (tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour une fille de mon âge).

Excusez-moi, je me présente : Catherine Anderson, dîtes Cathy, parce que sinon c'est trop long, jeune fille de 15 ans, grande, blonde platine … Ah scusez-moi, je me suis trompée ! Je vais me regarder dans un miroir. Je reprend : je suis grande, assez mince, j'ai les cheveux bouclés (mais pas frisés, attention !) noirs, des yeux améthystes, j'adore faire du sport (si je faisais pas de sport je pèterais les plombs !). J'adore également la mode et, d'après Chloé, j'ai une garde robe impressionante !

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de Chloé. Elle n'est pas très grande, fine comme une guêpe, je lui ai d'ailleurs souvent dit qu'elle pourrait devenir mannequin dans des magasines, mais elle ne m'écoutes pas. Elle est blonde, ses cheveux sont lisses et fins. Ses yeux quand à eux, sont vert pomme, c'est ravissant, on les mangerait presque (mais il ne faut quand même pas abuser !). Les traits de son visage sont fins, et sa joue droite est marquée par une cicatrice fine et discrète, héritage de la première fois où elle s'est essayée à la cuisine, autant vous dire qu'on ne lui a plus jamais laissé de couteau tranchant entre les mains.

Je lui ouvris donc la porte et la laissa entrer, et par la même occasion inonder ma maison. A peine avait-elle dénoué les lacets de ses chaussures que j'avais déjà mis le DVD d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban en route. Ah, ce film ! Il alimentait nos conversations du matin au soir, cours compris. Nous l'appelions Harry Potter et le Massacre. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que les personnages de Sirius et Rémus avaient été monstrueusement défigurés, ou plutôt devrais-je dire figurés. (Chers Gary Oldman et David Thewlis, je n'ai absolument rien contre vous !)

Une fois le film finit, nous nous sommes rendues compte que nous avions faim. Nous avons décongelé la pizza, tout en continuant de discuter sur les sujets qu'étaient Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

« Quand même, c'est trop dommage ! disais-je à Chloé tout en coupant la pizza

Elle ouvrit la bouche au moment même où je mordais à pleines dents dans le fromage.

« Ouais, cla… Purée, c'est quoi ce bins ?

-Pouquoi, qu'ech qui y'a ? demandais-je la bouche pleine de pizza, les yeux fermés pour savourer.

-Ouvre les yeux et regarde !

J'obéis, et manquais de m'étouffer en avalant de travers. Je parvins à articuler :

« Oh, la vache, on est où ?

Une voix profonde et joyeuse me répondit :

« Vous êtes à Poudlard mesdemoiselles !

Chloé et moi nous sommes regardées et je l'entendis dire

« C'est pas drôle ….

Tout d'un coup, un espèce de dégénéré se mit à hurler :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Nous nous sommes retournées d'un bloc et avons dévisagé cet énergumène, qui soit dit en passant était canon : il avait un visage au traits gracieux, des cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombant élégamment devant les yeux et dans le cou, des yeux sombres dans lesquels on aimerait se noyer, et un corps sculpté comme celui d'un Dieu Grec. En clair il avait la classe et un charme fou. Je lui demandais sans plus de cérémonie, malgré ma fascination :

« T'es qui toi ?

Et à lui de me répondre, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Sirius Black, pour vous servir !

-Haha… C'est toujours pas drôle…

A ce moment-là, Chloé se retourna vers moi et me lança avec un sourire désabusé :

« T'as mis du poison dans la pizza ?

-Nan ! Je te signale que je suis dans la même situation que toi !

-Ah ? Ouais…

-Si ça se trouve, la pizza était déjà empoisonnée !

-Ah ? Ouais… Tu leur a fait quoi à tes parents ? T'as pas révisé ton contrôle d'histoire ?

-Euh… Comme toujours, nan…

-Et t'as eu une sale note ?

-Bah, non, je me suis endormie au début…

-Ah ok ! Je comprends, tes parents étaient pas contents et se sont vengés !

-J'irais quand même pas jusque là !

-Qu'est ce que tu…

-Hum hum ! se fit-elle interrompre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux gras, au nez proéminant et au teint jaunâtre demanda :

« Poison ? J'ai entendu parler de poison ?

-Euh… hésita Chloé, Et tu es…

-Sévérus Rogue.

-Ce n'est définitivement pas drôle…

'Quand même, pensais-je, il ressemble drôlement à l'image que je me faisais de Rogue.'

Et là je vis la scène à laquelle je pensais le moins pouvoir assister : Chloé en train de sauter sur Rogue, et tenter vainement de lui arracher le nez. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que la scène était particulièrement…hilarante ? Je ne pense pas… Je vis, ébahie, Chloé se redresser, se diriger vers moi pour me dire :

« Ce n'est pas un rêve…

-Non

-Si

Je restais cinq secondes, interdite, sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Je décidais de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que Chloé, et me suis jetée sur la personne la plus proche de moi, c'est-à-dire…Sirius (Bah voui, sinon ce serait pas drôle !). Après avoir recouvrée mes esprits en me faisant rejeter assez rudement par Sirius, je rejoignis Chloé pour lui confirmer :

« T'avais raison, on est pas dans un rêve…

-Ouais…

-On est dans la merde…

-Euh…Ouais, fort probable…

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas…

Et dans un synchronisme parfait, qui en était presque effrayant, nous sommes tombées…dans les pommes.

Nous nous sommes réveillées dans un endroit totalement inconnu, mais que nous supposions être, par élimination, l'infirmerie. Aux pieds de nos lits, se trouvaient tout un tas de personnes, mais nous ne savions absolument pas qui c'étaient, excepté Sirius, que je reconnus suite au malheureux accident qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Il y avait tout un tas de garçons et cinq filles qui pour la majorité (c'est-à-dire trois sur cinq) des uniformes rouges et or, signe distinctif des Griffondors, et des insignes de préfets. Tout ce beau monde se présenta :

« Christopher Davies

-Ah…

-Nicolas Lee

-David Spoonless

-Darren Yew

-William Bloom

Puis tout un tas d'autres suivirent, quand soudain vinrent :

« Rémus Lupin

-Sirius Black

-Oui, toi je me souviens ! En fait, désolée pour tout à l'heure ! J'étais sous le choc !

-James Potter

-Peter Pettigrow

-Aouh…

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Dégages, Potter ! Salut, moi c'est Lily !

-Salut…

-Stéphanie Arolds

-Cassandra Howles

Une fois les présentations terminées, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie afin de nous parler et virer les inopportuns.

« Si dans cinq secondes, vous n'avez pas quittés cette infirmerie, je vais vous donner une bonne raison de devoir y rester !

'C'est fou ce que les paroles du vieux schnock ont comme impacts !'me dis-je en voyant que tout le monde déguerpissait vite fait.

« J'ai à vous parler, nous dit-il d'une voix calme et sereine

-Ca tombe bien nous aussi !

-Déjà, d'où venez-vous ?

-Euh…C'est compliqué…On était dans mon salon en train de manger une pizza tout en parlant de choses et d'autres (nous allons passer certains détails sous silence pour ne pas paraître plus folles que nous ne le sommes déjà) et…

-Je voulais dire de quel pays venez-vous, de quelle ville ?

-Ah, d'accord, excusez-moi ! On vient de San Francisco. Au fait, on est en quelle année ?

-En 1975, bien sûr !

-Ah…D'accord…Ca complique les choses…

-Pourquoi donc Miss ?

-Eh bien, … Comment dire... La dernière fois que nous avons regardé un calendrier, il était daté du 26 novembre 2005…

Dumbledore pataugea dans ses pensées pendant un si long moment que nous nous sommes demandées si il ne s'était pas endormi les yeux ouverts.

-Euh… Monsieur ? se risqua Chloé

-Pardon ? Ah…Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Oui, ça on avait remarqué !

-Tout cela est très étrange…Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison… Vous allez donc faire votre scolarité ici…

-QUOI ? Mais on est pas des sorcières !

-Si vous êtes arriver jusqu'ici, c'est probablement que oui !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Bon venez avec moi, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est…coupa Dumbledore, agacé par notre manque de perspicacité.

Nous avons donc suivi Dumbledore jusque devant une gargouille, qui vraisemblablement, d'après ce que nous savions, gardait son bureau. Personnellement, j'étais curieuse de savoir quel était le mot de passe.

« Haribo ! J'ai toujours adoré les bonbons moldus, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter devant nos air surpris.

-Ah...Oui, c'est vrai, vous le dîtes dans le premier chapitre du premier livre !

-Je le dis quand ? Quel livre ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-On vous expliquera après !

Nous l'avons suivi dans son bureau où il nous demanda poliment de nous asseoir et nous proposa un peu de thé, que nous avons refusé.

-Donc, vous êtes des sorcières, dit-il en nous tendant à chacune une baguette.

-Mais, non ! rétorquais-je en agitant les mains, nous ne sommes pas des sorcièr…AAHH !

Je venais de voir, éberluée, le mur en face de moi, littéralement explosé.

-Ah, sympa la déco ! se crut obligée de rajouter Chloé.

-C'est… C'est moi qui…qui ai fait ça ?

-En effet.

-Oh…Je suis désolée…Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si ! Vous allez donc essayer un sortilège simple, si ça marche, c'est que vous êtes une sorcière, si ça ne marche pas, vous êtes une moldue ! Dîtes « _Lumos_ » !

-« _Lumos_ »

Et je vis, ébahie, le bout de ma baguette s'illuminer et projeter de la lumière partout.

-C'est pas drôle… soupira Chloé

-Prenez donc une baguette et essayer à votre tour.

-« _Lumos_ », dit Chloé d'un air pas franchement convaincu.

Rien de fantastique ne se produisit, le bout de la baguette de Chloé émit un petit peu de lumière qui s'éteignit presque immédiatement.

-Je vois que vous ne possédez pas les capacités de votre amie, constata Dumbledore.

-Sans blague ! répliqua Chloé d'un air morose. Je suis une moldue, je vous l'avais bien dit !

-Non, vous n'êtes pas une moldue !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si, puis même si vous en étiez une, étant donné que vous venez du futur, vous n'avez pas de famille, donc vous allez rester ici !

-On est obligée ?

-Oui !

-Pffffff…

-Vous serez donc réparties ce soir, pendant le dîner (« on aurait pas deviné ! »). Je vais faire venir Mr Ollivander pour qu'il vous donne des baguettes adaptées. Vous pouvez vous promener dans le château, nous proposa-t-il, mais par pitié, ne faites pas tout exploser, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

-D'accord…Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Mais en fait, intervint Chloé l'air perplexe. Vous n'existez pas !

- Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore. Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes un personnage de livre, vous ne pouvez pas exister : vous, Poudlard, et toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrer êtes le fruit de l'imagination d'une écrivain, très ingénieuse soit dit en passant.

- Je ne comprend pas bien ce que vous dîtes, miss Reaves, mais la preuve que j'existe est que je vous parle en ce moment même.

- Pas bête, admis-je. Dans les dents, Chloé !

- Et si nous n'existions plus ? demanda Chloé en refusant de lâcher le morceau. Ca expliquerait tout.

Nous nous sommes regardées dans les yeux. Et en même temps :

- Naaaaaaaaaan…

Nous sommes donc sorties de son bureau, errant, et espérant trouver quelqu'un pour nous indiquer le chemin. Après environ deux heures, nous étions complètement perdues. Nous avons entendu des bruits de pas, et la voix qui allait avec lança un bruyant :

-Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà !


	2. Chapter 2

**Un soir de pizza**

**Disclaimer : **Le beau monde d'Harry Potter & Cie ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne faisons que faire mumuse, on les rendra après. Nous ne nous faisons toujours pas d'argent dessus

**Chapitre 2 : Comment c'est trop grand Poudlard**

Cathy et moi avons fait volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Rogue (ce qui n'a rien d'agréable). Chose encore plus étrange que de se retrouver devant un personnage qui n'était pas censé exister et qu'on avait insulté copieusement pendant plusieurs années, ce personnage souriait. Ca faisait un choc, mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'état de ses dents.

- Arg…

Il ne prêta heureusement pas attention à ma réaction.

- D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse si célèbre.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua Cathy.

'Dans les dents, songeais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents blanches –encore heureux.'

Rogue parut terriblement vexé. Sans plus ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans son froissement de robe si célèbre. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, nous nous décidâmes à reprendre notre exploration (si on pouvait appeler ça une exploration, vu que nous ne savions absolument pas où nous étions) lorsqu'un sifflement approbateur nous parvint.

- Bien envoyé, lança une voix joyeuse facilement reconnaissable.

- Sirius, salut ! Ca va ? sourit Cathy.

- Tiens, James et Remus, ajoutais-je. Et…

Le rat me regarda avec espoir.

- J'me rappelle plus de ton nom, mentis-je avec un sourire forcé.

- Peter Pettigrow !

- Ah… Possible… Et vous autres, comment ça va ?

Cathy sembla émerger de sa contemplation.

-Désolée, je vous avais pas vus, s'excusa-t-elle à l'égard de James et Remus (le visage de Peter affichait une totale incompréhension).

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà été réparties ? demanda gentiment James.

-Nan, pas encore. Ce soir, d'après le vieux Dumby.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire :

- Dumby ? J'ai jamais entendu plus idiot, s'exclaffa Remus –première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

'Quelle belle voix… Quels beaux yeux… Ah…'. Cathy me regarda bizarrement, air de dire : « Je-sais-que-t'es-fan-mais-calme-toi-ou-tu-vas-te-faire-griller »

- Roh, ça va ! répliqua Cathy, provoquant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité des Maraudeurs. C'est pas drôle, c'est un surnom comme un autre ! Par exemple !

Elle se tourna vers Remus :

- Toi ce sera Mumus ! Pour le beau gosse –pardon, Sirius, ce sera… Sirichounet !

- Quoi ?

- Rien que pour t'embêter ! Na ! T'avais qu'à pas te moquer de moi !

- Et Remus, alors ?

- Quoi, tu trouves que Mumus c'est mieux ?

- Ben…

-Bah voilà !

Se tournant vers James, elle eut une demi seconde de réflexion :

-Jamesie !

-Oh non !

-Ou Jamesounet, au choix !

-Euh… Jamesie !

-Gentil ! sourit machiavéliquement Cathy.

-J'espère que tu ne sera pas à Gryffondor, soupira ledit Jamesie.

-Sympa… Ca fait plaisir de se sentir aimée !

-Tiens, en parlant de ça, vous venez d'où ?

-Euh… Tu te fâches si je te réponds la même chose qu'à Rogue ?

-C'est fort probable…

-Bah, je dis rien alors…

-Que c'est mystérieux !

-N'est-ce pas ? Désolée, mais si on vous le dit on devra vous tuer !

-Eh ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Tu ne connais pas James Bond ? demandais-je.

-Qui ça ? interrogea James.

-Moi je connais James Potter, ça me suffit largement ! rigola Sirius.

-Eh ! Sympa !

-Laissez tomber, soupira Cathy.

Les Maraudeurs haussèrent les épaules avec de fausses mines maussades. Ils se proposèrent pour nous servir de guides pour la journée.

-Vous jouez au Quidditch ? demanda James alors que nous marchions dans le parc.

-Nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'ici, mais pourquoi pas ? répondit Cathy. Si vous avez des balais à nous prêter…

-Tu rigoles ! Pas avant que vous soyez réparties ! J'ai pas envie d'entraîner une future Serpentard !

-On ira pas à Serpentard d'abord ! s'indigna Cathy.

Pour ma part j'étais plus mitigée. Pourquoi ne pas aller à Serpentard pour espionner l'ennemi ? Bon d'accord, à part si l'ennemi a l'haleine de Rogue…

-On verra après, décida James.

Le jour baissait, et l'heure du dîner arriva bientôt. Nous avons donc pris la direction de la Grande Salle, la peur au ventre (« Imagine qu'il ne nous répartisse nulle part ! » s'inquiéta Cathy ). Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor et nous restâmes bêtement plantées au milieu de la salle. McGonagall arriva avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau tout pourri qui semblait sur le point de tomber en miettes. Le chapeau ouvrit une déchirure qui lui servait de bouche (même s'il n'avait pas de dents).

-C'est étrange, on m'appelle pour la deuxième fois dans la même année. Répartissons vite ces nouvelles têtes, que l'aventure puisse commencer.

-Catherine Anderson ! appela McGonagall.

Cathy s'avança le plus courageusement possible dans ces conditions, c'est-à-dire en pouffant de rire en se souvenant d'une idiotie que les Maraudeurs avaient dit. Après un moment de silence, le Choixpeau s'exclama :

-GRYFFONDOR !

On vit clairement les Maraudeurs faire semblant de s'évanouir de détresse et Cathy leur jeta un regard assassin, signe qu'ils allaient le payer. Niark niark.

-Chloé Reaves !

Je m'avançais vers le tabouret et coiffais le chapeau miteux.

_-Tiens tiens, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des Moldues à Poudlard, et qui plus est, venues du futur !_

_-Dumbledore a dit que j'étais pas une moldue, rétorquais-je. Dans les dents !_

_-J'en ai pas !_

_-Mince… Bon, je vais où, en attendant ?_

_-Hmmm… J'hésite entre Serdaigle et Serpentard.._

_-QUOI ? Serpentard ?_

_-Oh, ça va… Disons plutôt…_

- SERDAIGLE !

Juste avant que je retire le chapeau, je l'entendis susurrer à mon oreille : « par contre, ton amie aurait eu sa place à Serpentard ! »

Je rejoignis donc ma table et avant de m'asseoir j'entendis Cathy traiter James de ''troll puant''. Il avait dû faire un commentaire qui ne lui avait pas plu. Aussitôt, le préfet se précipita vers moi :

-J'ai fait une copie de ton emploi du temps. Il te reste juste assez de temps le lundi après-midi pour venir faire une promenade autour du lac avec moi.

-Euh… Ca ira, merci…

Il eut l'air terriblement déçu. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'une fille réagissait ainsi devant lui. Les personnes autour de moi se présentèrent. Ils étaient tous en cinquième année, mais aucun garçon ne me tapa dans l'œil. Je regardais avec envie la table des Gryffondor où Remus était occupé à regarder Peter s'empiffrer, un air résigné sur le visage.

Une fois le dîner fini, je suivis le troupeau vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Je fis la connaissance de mes camarades de chambre : une fille nommée Angele Draywish, grande, blonde aux yeux noisettes, très chaleureuse, une rousse si timide qu'elle me dit même pas son nom, une fille encore plus petite que moi, aux cheveux noirs que j'appréciais aussitôt énormément et qui s'appelait Morgane O'Riley, et également une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs coiffés avec des anglaises, au yeux bleu foncé, appelée Rebecca Tyler. Je leur demandais leurs avis sur les professeurs.

-McGonagall, la prof de métamorphose, est sévère mais juste, mais est très facilement agaçable si tu fais aucun effort. Slughorn, le prof de potions, ne s'intéressera pas à toi à part si tu viens d'une famille célèbre ou que t'es très douée.

-C'est pas pour moi, grimaçais-je.

-Le prof de sortilège, Flitwick, est sympa, mais il est tellement petit qu'il est obligé de monter sur une chaise pour faire son cours, sinon on le voit pas. Binns, le prof d'histoire, est bizarre : c'est un fantôme, mais il donne l'impression de ne pas s'en être aperçu ! La prof de divination, Oeildetope, porte bien son nom. Elle a autant de chance d'avoir une prémonition qu'un hippopotame de monter sur un balai, sans sortilège bien entendu. Le prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Alainus, n'aime ni les Gryffondor ni les Serpentard : il trouve qu'ils mettent trop le bazar ! Je suis bien d'accord !

-Tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondor ? lui demandais-je.

-Non !

-Bah, pourquoi ?

-A cause de James ! Il m'a collé un râteau ! J'ai essayé de l'embrasser, et il m'a envoyé bouler !

-Ah…C'est terrible, dis-je d'un faux air accablé.

Et pendant encore environ une demie heure, Angele me parla de James et m'informa par la même occasion qu'elle n'était pas du tout une groupie. Je finis pas m'endormir, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et parler dans le vide n'eut pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment tout peut arriver **

**à partir d'une pizza**

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'hab', à part les persos fictifs que vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître, rien ne nous appartient, tout est J.K Rowling

**Notes **: Nous avons changé le titre, parce que… en fait on sait pas ! En clair ça a plus le même nom ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

**Chapitre 3 : Comment les cours, c'est trop dur (sauf la divination)**

Aussitôt que je posais le Choixpeau sur ma tête, j'entendis :

_-Mais que vois-je ? Une supposée moldue pas vraiment du coin ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes à Poudlard ?_

_-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !_

_-Tiens donc ! Comme c'est étrange !_

_-Oui, ça je le sais déjà, on me l'a déjà dit aujourd'hui ! Ce serait possible de me répartir ou on prend le thé ?_

_-Je suis pas contre le thé, mais c'est pas le moment ! Donc voyons voir où je vais te mettre…J'hésite entre Serpentard et Gryffondor…Serpentard t'irait bien, tu es trop machiavélique pour ton propre bien !_

_-QUOI ? Nan mais t'es malade ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?_

_-J'en ai pas ! Donc t'es pas vraiment pour Serpentard ?_

_-Pas vraiment non ! _

_-Donc je vais dire…_

-GRYFFONDOR !

Je me dirigeais heureuse vers la table des Gryffondor, et je vis, malheureusement pour eux, les Maraudeurs faire semblant de tomber dans les pommes. Je leur lançais un regard du style « vous-allez-me-le-payer ». Je m'assis sur chaise à côté de Lily, et observa Chloé se faire répartir. Elle avait un air songeur, et fut envoyer à Serdaigle, à mon plus grand malheur. Remus dut percevoir mon malaise, car il me précisa :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a plein de cours en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Et James, ignorant comme il est, crut bon de rajouter :

-Et de toute manière, une seule folle, c'est largement suffisant !

Je lui lançais mon pire regard tuer qui aurait même fait frissonner Voldemort lui-même et lui lança à la figure :

-T'es vraiment qu'un troll puant ! Et encore, ça insulte les trolls et c'est trop gentil pour toi !

James eut l'air de mal le prendre, allez savoir pourquoi, et Lily qui aimait visiblement l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même insulte James, se tourna vers moi et engagea la conversation.

-Salut ! C'est Cathy, c'est ça ?

-Ouais…

-Moi c'est Lily ! Dis, tu viens d'où ?

-Il vaut mieux que je ne réponde pas à la question, c'est trop compliqué ! Et également à la question que tu ne saurais tarder à me poser et qui est comment est ce que j'ais fait pour arriver en plein milieu de la grande salle.

-Comment tu savais que j'allais te poser cette question ?

-Ca parait logique ! Vous voyez des élèves venues de nulle part arriver au milieu de la grande salle, vous vous poserez forcément la question « comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

-Ah…Oui, me concéda-t-elle. Tiens, au fait ton emploi du temps !

-Merci !

Une fois que Lily eut fini de me parler, je regardai Chloé et vit que visiblement, elle s'ennuyait comme rarement, logique étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'amis chez Serdaigle. Une fois le dîner fini, je suivis Lily afin de trouver la salle commune et pour éviter de me perdre. Je vis avec plaisir que j'étais dans la même chambre que Lily et quatre autres filles dont deux que j'avais déjà vu à l'infirmerie : Stéphanie Arolds et Cassandra Howles. Pour les deux autres, il y avait une des filles qui s'appelait Julia Thornes, rousse, grande, les yeux bleus et qui semblait être une peste, groupie des Maraudeurs comme je pus plus tard le remarquer. La seconde s'avéra s'appeler Alice Cooper, une fille pas très grande (quand même plus que Chloé, heureusement pour elle !)

Lily, quand à elle, était grande, élancée, les cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et les yeux verts émeraude. En un mot, elle était très belle. Stéphanie, elle, était aussi grande que Chloé, avait des cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrivant aux omoplates, et de grands yeux bleus clair rieurs. Elle était pleine de vie. Et enfin, Cassandra était grande et élancée, elle également, avait des cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui tombaient aux creux des reins. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins, mais avait un air triste en permanence, ce qui la rendait mystérieuse.

Une fois que nous fûmes trop fatiguées pour continuer de parler, et surtout parce qu'on en avait marre d'entendre Julia répéter pour la énième fois (j'ai arrêté de compter à trente-cinq) que Sirius et James étaient les plus beaux garçons du collège, voir de la terre, nous décidâmes de nous coucher, car le lendemain nous avions cours, et en première heure, un double cours de potions avec les Serpentard.

Le lendemain, le réveil de Lily, un bon vieux réveil moldu, vous savez, ceux qu'on a irrésistiblement de balancer par la fenêtre quand il commence à sonner, nous réveilla à sept heures tapantes, et je dus résister à l'envie de sauter sur Lily pour l'étrangler. Mais au lieu de ça, je pris mes affaires (Dumbledore nous avait fait porté des vêtements moldus que je m'occuperais de retoucher plus tard, et des uniformes et capes pour les cours), et je suis passée à la douche pour ressortir toute propre et bien réveillé quinze minutes plus tard. Je dus cette fois ci résister à l'envie de me taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, car Julia a trouvé que nous ne l'avions pas assez écoutées la veille au soir, et continua son discours sur les Maraudeurs, plus précisément sur Sirius et Remus. Pour échapper à ce discours plus que rasoir, je décidais d'attendre Lily dans la salle commune. En effet, je ne connaissais toujours pas le chemin de la salle commune à la grande salle.

Une fois descendue, je vis avec étonnement les Maraudeurs, sagement assis et semblant attendre quelqu'un. Ce qui est bizarre ? Déjà, que les Maraudeurs soient debout à sept heures et demie est étonnant, mais encore plus le fait qu'ils soient assis _sagement_. Et oui, ce n'est pas pour rien que les Maraudeurs sont les plus grands farceurs que Poudlard est jamais connus. Quoique, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, les jumeaux Weasley pourraient également concourir pour le titre.

Dès qu'ils me virent, les Maraudeurs se redressèrent et devant mon air ahuri, Sirius m'expliqua :

-Et oui, nous, les célèbres Maraudeurs, t'attendions ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes entre de mauvaises mains, tu pourrais faire des dégâts ! Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes, encore moins du côté des quartiers des Serpentard, là où on t'a trouvé toi et ta copine hier, il risquerait de t'arriver des bricoles maintenant que tu as été répartie à Gryffondor.

Je ne sus jamais si je devais prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte le fait qu'il est dit que je pourrais faire des dégâts si je tombais entre de mauvaises mains. Mais j'étais réellement surprise que les Maraudeurs –les seules et uniques- m'aient attendu. Les Maraudeurs : quatre joyeux lurons, non en fait trois joyeux lurons et un suiveur, devinez qui. James pouvait être considéré comme le meneur, un grand gars doté d'une musculature fine due au Quidditch, avec des cheveux noirs de jais semblant n'avoir jamais vu l'ombre d'une brosse. Sirius n'était cependant pas en reste, pouvant manipuler James à sa guise. Il était grand, possédait des cheveux noirs lui tombant élégamment devant les yeux et dans la nuque, et de sublimes yeux sombres. Il avait un corps parfait (désolée, pas d'autres qualificatifs sous la main). Remus, lui semblait être le plus calme de la bande, leur conscience en quelque sorte mais toujours partant pour faire un bon coup. Il était d'ailleurs Préfet. Il était grand, avec des cheveux châtain clair et soyeux, et des yeux miel à tomber. Etait-il nécessaire de parler du rat ? Petit, enrobé, cheveux ternes et des yeux brun banals. En clair, rien pour se faire remarquer. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait avec les trois autres.

Nous avons donc pris la direction de la Grande Salle, et j'observais le chemin pour réussir à me repérer avant Noël, ce qui sera une tâche ardue. Nous avons pris place à table, juste à dos avec celle des Serdaigle. En parlant de Serdaigle, je venais de voir Chloé entrer, et elle dut également me voir car elle vint se mettre juste derrière moi.

-Salut ! Comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Ca va, ça va, mais je suis triste qu'on ait été séparées !

-Ouais, c'est clair ! Sinon t'as quoi comme cours là ?

-Potions, avec les Serpentard, lui répondis-je avec une mine dépitée.

-Oh, tu verras ça va aller ! Et puis t'es avec Lily et les Maraudeurs !

-Ouais… Et toi t'as quoi ?

-Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et après j'ai Divination.

-Moi aussi, on sera ensemble pour la Divination ! C'est cool, on est ensemble, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

Et là, les Maraudeurs me firent remarquer que le cours commençait bientôt, et que si ils ne voulaient pas être en retard, il fallait qu'ils partent maintenant, les cachots n'étant pas franchement dans le coin. Nous sommes arrivés juste avant que la cloche ne sonne dans les cachots.

James était, bien entendu, en binôme avec Sirius, et Remus était avec Pettigrow. Stéphanie et Cassandra se mirent ensemble, je me retrouvai donc avec Lily. Elle s'avéra être très doué, et moi je me débrouillais pas trop mal. Les Maraudeurs, quand à eux, ne travaillaient pas le moins du monde, enfin quand je dis Maraudeurs, j'entends par là Sirius et James, car Remus et Pettigrow semblaient travailler. Remus était secoué de tremblements que je pris tout d'abord pour du froid. James était plié en deux, probablement à cause d'une idiotie que Sirius avait dite. Je compris que Remus ne tremblait pas de froid, mais qu'il était aux prises avec un fou rire incontrôlable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette bande de dégénérés se marrait comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je vois le chaudron de Rogue emmetre une fumée pour le moins suspecte, et que ledit chaudron explose, en recouvrant Rogue de suie et de potion jaune fluo (alors qu'à l'origine, la potion devait être bleu pâle) ayant la consistance du chewing gum, et qui était par conséquent aussi collant et dur à retirer que celui-ci, et même avec un sort, le professeur Slughorn ne put lui retirer la potion qui restait obstinément dans les cheveux de Rogue.

''Il pourra en profiter pour se laver les cheveux, pensais-je en voyant Rogue sortir pour aller voir Pompresh afin qu'elle essaie de lui retirer cette potion''

Je participais à l'hilarité générale, même si Lily, qui comme moi savait pertinemment qui était derrière ce coup foireux, ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle. Les Maraudeurs, au complet, commençaient à changer de couleur, ce qui était impressionnant. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, nous avons réussi à nous calmer, pas grâce au professeur, et le cours put continuer sans autres incidents notables.

Après el cours, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la tour où avait lieu la Divination. Les Maraudeurs au complet, Lily, Cassandra et Alice avait prit cette option. En chemin, nous avons rencontrés Chloé, qui est venue avec nous, car elle était la seule fille, avec une rousse, de Serdaigle à avoir pris Divination. Chloé et moi nous sommes installées à une table près de la fenêtre, car on étouffait. Lily et Cassandra se joignirent à nous, et les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à la table la plus proche de la notre. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et pris un air renfrogné lorsqu'elle remarqua que James était en train de la regarder fixement, sans ciller. Je rigolais devant cette scène pour le moins hilarante, et crut surprendre un regard de Remus lancé à Cassandra. Je me suis dit que j'avais rêvé car le visage de Remus était désormais neutre, impassible, insondable (je peux vous en sortir encore beaucoup comme ça, alors je vais m'arrêter là). Chloé et moi nous sommes mis à parler sans prêter la moindre attention au professeur Oeildetope qui nous expliquait comment nous étions sensés lire dans les feuilles de thé (d'ailleurs, en buvant son thé, qui est infâme, je me suis brûlée !). Les Maraudeurs avaient, eux, décidés de passer l'heure à raconter des histoires plus débiles les unes que les autres (Chloé et moi avons d'ailleurs dû faire une pause pendant notre conversation pour cause de fou rire), ce qui est un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps en compagnie de ce cher professeur Oeildetope, qui décidemment portait bien son nom, car elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir le moins du monde que le moitié des élèves dormait, et que l'autre moitié parlait et se marrait (ce qui était notre cas). Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous sommes tous partis comme un seul être vers la grande salle sans entendre le professeur Oeildetope qui devait probablement donner des devoirs.

Nous sommes assis juste derrière Chloé et ses nouveaux amis, et je passais un très bon repas (« Non, Chloé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à côté de Sirius ! »). Lily, Cassandra et Stéphanie s'étaient mises à l'autre bout de la table sous demande exprès de Lily (« J'ai pas envie de me farcir Potter pour le déjeuner ! »).

A la fin du dîner, comme Chloé ne pouvait pas entrer dans notre salle commune (« Mais pourquoi ? C'est idiot franchement ! »), nous avons tous décidés de partir nous promener dans le parc en attendant le prochain cours. En franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, je fus surprise de croiser le regard haineux de nombreuses filles (en clair, presque la totalité). Aussitôt, une fille de Pouffsouffle, de notre année visiblement, se jeta sur Sirius et le harcela de questions pour le moins personnelle. Sirius n'ayant visiblement pas l'air d'apprécier qu'une fille se prenant pour une sangsue est décidée de lui arracher le bras, il l'envoya paître gentiment, ne voulant pas la froisser de trop. Je me suis décidée d'agir comme une personne normale (Et oui ça m'arrive !) avec Sirius, et avec tout le monde tant qu'on y était. A part avec Chloé, qui elle, savait très bien qui j'étais.

-Dîtes les gars, demandais-je soudainement, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à rattraper mon retard pour les cours ?

-Bah, pourquoi ?

-Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, Chloé et moi, on n'était pas en école comme celle ci, donc on a jamais eu de cours de ce genre.

-Quel genre de cours vous avez pu avoir ?

-Maths, histoire géographie …

-Quoi ? me coupa James. Tu parles de quoi là ?

-Ce sont des cours moldus, intervint Chloé.

-Vous étiez en école moldus ?

-Euh … Ouais, on vient de découvrir qu'on était des sorcières.

Les Maraudeurs acceptèrent de bon cœur, j'étais donc rassurée quand à mon niveau. En travaillant beaucoup, je devrais arriver à combler mes lacunes. Avec Remus, on du les laisser pour aller en cours de Rune. Remus n'étant pas très bavard durant les cours, excepté avec les autres Maraudeurs, je du suivre le cours, qui se révéla passionnant. Nous sommes dirigés ensemble en botanique, parlant de tout et de rien. Quand il se décidait à parler, il était de très bonne compagnie.

Les cours se passaient tranquillement, et le week-end eut tôt fait d'arriver. Je pus expérimenter le nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui ne pouvait décidemment pas nous encadrer même en photo. Pourtant, on lui avait encore rien fait. Les Maraudeurs m'aidaient très bien pour les remises à niveau et d'après Remus (que j'appréciais de plus en plus), j'étais « vachement douée pour une supposée Moldue. J'ai tiquée car il avait utilisé le même terme que le Choixpeau, mais Chloé m'ayant donné des cours, je restais maîtresse de moi-même.

Mais je devenais de plus en plus renfermée sur moi-même, comme me le fit remarqué Chloé le vendredi après que les cours aient fini.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Les Maraudeurs te parlent plus ? Sirius te fait la gueule ? T'as eu une mauvaise note ?

Bien que je ne me donne aucun mal pour le contraire, je n'aimais pas spécialement avoir de mauvaises notes, car mes parents étaient à tous les coups déçus. Mes parents … Le voilà le problème …

-Nan, ça va ….

-C'est ça, à d'autre ! Tu sais, je te connais bien ! Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien !

-Je sais …

-Alors, raconte ! Tu vas quand même pas me forcer à faire du veritaserum pour te tirer les vers du nez ? Si ?

Cette potion étant d'une complexité incroyable, et devant être faites avec une panoplie d'ingrédients que ma chère Chloé ne possédait probablement pas, je ne courrais pas beaucoup de risques, mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus, elle est capable de tout.

-Non ! Mais mes parents ma manquent, et même mes petites soeurs ! C'est te dire ! Moi qui pensais que plus j'étais loin de ces deux énergumènes, mieux je me porterais, je pouvais pas avoir plus tord !

J'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai deux sœurs : La première, la plus jeune, deux ans et demi, nommée Julia. Elle est rousse, ce qui semblait bizarre étant donné que j'ai les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et elle possède deux yeux bleus pétillant de malice qui rivalisait avec ceux du bon vieux Dumby (Eh oui, j'ai pas abandonné mes surnoms, au plus grand malheur de ces pauvres Maraudeurs qui semblent être sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux tellement ils en ont marre !), et c'était une vraie petite peste. Passe temps favori : faire chier sa plus grande sœur ! La deuxième, Bridget, blonde, grande (presque ma taille), quatorze ans, yeux verts (ouais on a tous des yeux de couleurs différentes dans la famille !), était la pire des deux. Déjà, elle entrait tout le temps dans ma chambre sans frapper, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point, me piquait toutes mes fringues, sous prétexte que « Maman et Papa t'achètes toujours plein de vêtements, et moi, bah, j'en ai presque pas ! », ce qui était totalement faux, étant donné qu'elle en avait presque autant que moi. Ensuite, elle avait eu presque (Ouais, j'aime bien les presque !) plus de petits copains que moi, ce qui était abusé étant donné qu'elle a un an de moins que moi.

-Ah, à toi aussi ?

-Et oui, moi qui pensais que j'étais bien mieux sans mes parents, ils me manquent, surtout parce que je ne suis même pas sure de les revoir un jour. Mais toi, tu contrôles encore beaucoup mieux que moi tes émotions, je ne me suis aperçue de rien.

-Je suis pas spécialement impatiente de revoir mon père, mais pour ma mère, c'est comme toi.

Chloé n'aimait pas spécialement son père, ce dernier ne lui ayant pas manifesté l'amour qu'elle aurait attendu.

Après avoir ruminées nos sombres pensées, nous nous sommes décidées d'aller nous amuser à Pré-au-Lard, en empruntant un des passages secrets vus dans nos bouquins favoris. Heureusement pour nous, la carte des Maraudeurs n'était pas encore terminée, nous ne risquions pas de nous faire voir par les Maraudeurs, qui se demanderaient comment nous connaissons ces passages alors que nous venons de débarquer. Nous avons donc utilisé le passage de la sorcière Borgne, qui nous mena directement à Honeyduke. Comme il n'était que six heures, nous sommes allées aux Trois Balais, et nous avons commandés des Bierraubeurre, nous nous sommes toujours demandées quel goût cela pouvait bien avoir. C'était vraiment délicieux ! Maintenant que nous avions goûté, on pouvait être sure de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer !

Nous nous sommes promenée longtemps dans les rues, sous les regards suspects des commerçants, car il était rare de voir des étudiantes en dehors des sorties officielles à Pré-au-Lard.

Il était maintenant onze heures et demi passées, nous avons donc décidé de rentrer. Une fois assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours (J'avais une ouïs très fine, j'entendais donc bien mieux que Chloé à qui j'ai du répéter un bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle était 'bouchée'), nous avons pris le chemin de nos salles communes respectives. Alors que je voyais Chloé se diriger vers la gauche, je pris l'escalier à ma droite. J'ai probablement du me perdre, car je suis tombée sur James. Tomber est le mot exact, car je me retrouvais assise sur son dos, alors que lui-même était face contre terre. J'étais pourtant persuadée de n'avoir vu personne. Je trouvais cependant étrange que James soit seul dans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Puis j'entendis un rire pas franchement discret, et le déclic eut lieu. La cape d'invisibilité. Le rire assez tonitruant devait sans doute appartenir à ce cher Sirius, de même que ces hoquets franchement désagréables à entendre. D'un mouvement qui passa inaperçu, probablement parce que Sirius était plié en deux, que Remus aidait celui-ci à ne pas tomber et que James avait toujours le nez contre le carrelage, j'attrapai la cape comme-ci celle-ci avait glissé et dis sur le ton de la conversation :

-Tiens, mais que voila ! Une cape d'invisibilité ! Je pensais vraiment pas en voir une si tôt ! Elle est à qui ?

Les Maraudeurs avaient un air gêné assez cocasse. Ce fut pourquoi je me mis à rire.

-Bon bah, si elle est à personne, je vais la prendre !

James eut un air épouvanté sur le visage.

-Je suppose donc qu'elle est à toi ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ?

-On peut te retourner la question, intervint judicieusement Sirius.

-Je me suis simplement promenée avec Chloé dans le parc. J'attends maintenant votre excuse…


	4. Chapter 4

**Comment tout peut arriver **

**à partir d'une pizza**

**Dislaimer :** Le blabla habituel, le monde de Harry Potter n'est pas à nous, et on ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages, on les rend en bon état après.

**Chapitre 4 : Même à Poudlard, quand y a pas de cours, c'est mieux**

Au commencement de la première journée de cours, j'étais toute excitée. J'imaginais que malgré le fait que je ne possède pas de pouvoir grandiose, je pourrais faire de la magie. Ahahahaha ! Faîtes-moi rire. Mon premier cours fût Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je pris place à côté de Morgane (pour une fois que j'avais l'air grande) et sortit sagement mon vieux livre d'occasion. Le professeur Alainus ne semblait pas vraiment m'apprécier, alors qu'il faisait pleuvoir des louanges sur ma voisine. Peut-être parce que sans faire exprès, j'ai transformé sa cravate en furet. « C'est de la magie, au moins », ai-je répliqué à sa menace de retenue. Il n'a pas apprécié, allez savoir pourquoi. Ensuite est venu le cours de Divination : il m'aurait tuée s'il n'avait pas été en commun avec les autres maisons. La botanique avait pour avantage que la baguette n'était pas nécessaire (j'ai quand même bien rigolé lorsque Morgane a failli tomber dans le pot d'une plante carnivore !). En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall me regarda bizarrement lorsqu'au lieu de transformer ma plume en oiseau, je la changeai en sèche-cheveux (« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda James. « Laisse tomber ! » répliqua Cathy). Enfin, je découvris mon point fort : l'Histoire de la Magie. Armée de ma plume, je résistai vaillamment à la voix soporifique de ce cher professeur Binns et prenais des notes. Je devais bien être la seule : Cathy, privée de voisine, dormait. Devant nous, Sirius et James jouaient aux échecs, et c'était au moins la cinquième partie étant donné que James ne savait absolument pas joué, et que Sirius n'était pas franchement doué. Remus devant Sirius et James, était à coté de Peter (le pauvre !), et semblait prendre des notes. Semblait seulement car il passait les parchemins sur lesquels il écrivait à Sirius. Allez savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Le cours de Sortilèges fut une véritable torture, étant donné que le cours était essentiellement pratique et que je ne savais pas me servir le moins du monde d'une baguette magique. Lorsqu'il me demanda de jeter un sort de silence sur mon corbeau, toute la classe se retrouva couverte de plumes rose fushia. Pour le cours de potions du lendemain, Slughorn m'ignora royalement, pourtant j'étais plutôt douée : ma potion de Vomissement eut un effet incontestable sur une fille de Poufsouffle –qui l'avait pourtant juste reniflée d'un air dédaigneux.

A la fin de la semaine, j'eus une discussion sérieuse (pour changer) avec Cathy qui avait l'air de plus en plus renfermée malgré les attentions des Maraudeurs. Elle m'expliqua que ses parents et ses sœurs lui manquaient. Pour ma part, j'aurais refait ma vie à Poudlard sans aucune hésitation. Tout juste s'il m'arrivait d'avoir une petite pensée pour ma mère lorsque je goûtais une bonne ratatouille –elle les ratait toujours. Nous sommes allées faire une promenade –illégale- à Pré-au-Lard, très pittoresque. Lorsque nous sommes rentrées, le couvre-feu était largement dépassé et Cathy me répéta une fois de plus que j'étais « bouchée ». Je l'envoyais se faire voir chez le calmar géant. Elle n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Moi je l'aime bien, le calmar.

Je m'étais facilement intégrée à Serdaigle. J'adorais Morgane (peut-être à cause de sa taille ; à côté d'elle j'avais l'air grande) et un garçon nommé Oliver Collins, un grand brun aux yeux azurs, qui m'aidait beaucoup en cours. Nous étions une des bandes de notre maison, les Serdaigle étant divisés en plusieurs petits groupes, notamment à cause de rivalités scolaires.

-Tu ne peux toujours pas dire d'où tu viens ? me demanda-t-il le samedi matin alors que nous travaillions dans la salle commune pour avoir le reste du week-end de libre.

-Ca n'a pas changé depuis hier, tu sais, répondis-je d'un air absent.

-Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

-Parce que ! Ordre de Dumby.

Il soupira.

-C'est à croire que tu es un ange venu du futur pour apporter l'apocalypse, ironisa-t-il.

-Bravo, pas mal ! rigolais-je. Bientôt tu pourras faire de la concurrence à Oeildetope !

Il grimaça, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de la véracité du tiers de ses propos. Morgane nous rejoignit à ce moment-là, toute joyeuse :

-Hé, vous savez quoi ? Samedi prochain c'est sortie à Pré-au-Lard !

-Cool ! lançais-je.

-Tu n'y est jamais allée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Nooooooooooooooon, mentis-je avec un innocent sourire –trop innocent pour être vrai.

-On te montrera les coins intéressants… Notamment la Cabane Hurlante, construite il y a cinq ans… Terriblement effrayante…

-Ah, oui… J'imagine très bien, fis-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

A l'approche de la sortie, le temps sembla s'accélérer. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux. Mes notes en histoire de la magie faisaient le tour de Poudlard. A chaque cours, Cathy me regardait bizarrement, un air renfrogné peint sur le visage, probablement dû au fait qu'elle était privée de voisine. Même Remus me jetait parfois des regards mi-admiratifs mi-incompréhensifs : à part lui-même (et encore) personne n'avait jamais réussi à tenir le coup et à prendre un semblant de notes. Les trois autres Maraudeurs me regardaient parfois, semblant brûler d'envie de me faire interner. Cependant, ils m'aimaient bien, surtout Peter, à mon grand malheur. En Sortilèges, j'avais fait des progrès, grâce à Oliver : lorsqu'on m'avait demander de lancer _Aguamenti_, j'avais fait surgir un feu d'artifice de ma baguette, mais d'après le professeur Flitwick, « C'était déjà ça ».

Enfin, le samedi arriva. Morgane, Oliver et moi rejoignîmes les Maraudeurs et Cathy à l'entrée du château. Evidemment, le sujet en vint au Quidditch : d'après ce que j'avais compris, James avait prêté son balai à Cathy le samedi précédent et elle s'était révélée plutôt douée. Elle avait été intégrée dans l'équipe en remplacement d'un petit seconde année qui savait à peine tenir une batte en même temps que son balai.

-Fais attention, recommandais-je à James. Elle aime bien taper sur tout ce qui bouge, ça la défoule.

-Je ferais gaffe, promis James en rigolant alors que Cathy protestait vigoureusement « Mais non mais c'est pas vrai ! »

-Bah tiens, t'as oublié le coup que t'as fait à Raphael ?

-Raph… Ah, celui que j'ai poussé du haut des escaliers parce qu'il m'avait fait une remarque déplaisante et qu'il s'était montré arrogant ?

-Voui, lui-même…

-Roooh, il l'avait bien cherché !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et durent noter dans un coin de leur cerveau : « Embêter Catherine Anderson gros problèmes. »

Nous nous rendîmes à Zonko, véritable paradis pour les Maraudeurs et Cathy qui achetèrent cinq bons sacs destinés uniquement à Severus Rogue, et un aux Serpentard en général. Cathy détestait Rogue à la mort depuis qu'il les avait traitées, elle et Lily, de « sales Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait… Paix à son âme d'avance.

A Honeyduke, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir demandé d'argent à Dumby, contrairement à Cathy. Je broyais du noir en la voyant me mettre sous le nez des friandises qui avaient l'air plus bonnes les unes que les autres, lorsque Remus –ce cher Remus- déclara :

-Puisque Chloé n'a pas d'argent, si on se cotisait pour lui offrir un petit truc ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et je sentis le sang me monter au visage ; encore plus quand je vis que « un petit truc » se résumait à deux sacs entiers de bonbons de trois kilos chacun. Cathy m'acheta plusieurs robes et autres vêtements moldus parce que de toute façon « on se les passera ». On passa à Scribenpenne, car Cathy et moi avions sérieusement besoin de nouvelles plumes. On décida ensuite de s'arrêter aux Trois Balais. Mme Rosmerta nous accueilli avec le sourire :

-Oh, vous revoilà !

Les Maraudeurs piquèrent un fard : nous n'étions apparemment pas les seules à venir illégalement à Pré-au-Lard, mais nous restions maîtresses de nous-même. Mes amis Serdaigle se contentèrent d'échanger un regard amusé. Nous avons commandé une Bièraubeurre par personne, et nous les dégustions en écoutant les idioties habituelles des Maraudeurs –ce qui en fit s'étrangler plus d'un.

-Vous avez déjà eu l'idée de transformer un couloir en marécage ?

-Euh… Non, ça nous a pas encore traversé l'esprit… répondit James

-Mais nous en prenons note, intervint Sirius avec un charmant sourire. C'est une très bonne idée.

Cathy ne resta pas de marbre, mais ne réagit pas comme une groupie attardée, elle se contenta de rougir légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire chanter aux Serpentard « La Macarena » ? suggéra de nouveau Cathy.

-La quoi ? demanda James perplexe

-Une chanson moldue particulièrement ridicule. Et la danse qui va avec.

Les Maraudeurs et Cathy mirent au point leur nouvelle blague. Ils feront ça à l'aide d'une potion qu'ils mettront dans les plats pour le déjeuner du lendemain. L'heure arriva bien vite, trop vite à notre goût. Je retournais dans ma salle commune accompagnée de Morgane et Oliver. Nous avons continué à discuter, puis, après avoir laissé Oliver au dortoir des garçons, nous avons continué à parler dans le dortoir jusqu'à trois heures du matin au grand dam des autres filles qui auraient bien aimé dormir.

A notre lever, assez tard, nous fûmes accueillies par Oliver qui nous traîna littéralement jusqu'à la grande salle, l'air très content. En arrivant, nous avons eu l'immense bonheur de voir les Serpentard chanter et danser la Macarena sur leur table sous le regard d'une McGonagall passablement ahurie. Les Maraudeurs et Cathy étaient carrément pliés en deux et James glissa sous la table. Sirius et Cathy commençaient à changer de couleur, leur visage prenant une jolie teinte à rendre jaloux un Schtroumpf (« C'est quoi ? »). Une fois les effets de la potion passés, la bande de Gryffondor reprit difficilement son souffle. Nous sommes ensuite tous allés nous promener dans le parc. Malencontreusement, en voulant se mettre à côté de moi, Peter me fit trébucher. Je m'étalais de tout mon long, déchirant tout le bas de mon uniforme et criait :

-Purée, Pettigrow, fais gaffe !

Tandis que le rat se confondait en excuses, je retournais au dortoir. Dumby ne m'avait donné qu'un uniforme, je dû donc me résoudre à mettre des vêtements moldus : un jean, une longue chemise argentée en soie et une paire de bottes à talons compensés imressionants qui me faisait gagner quinze centimètres. Je rejoignis la petite troupe sous le sifflement admiratif de Remus :

-Tu devrais déchirer tes uniformes plus souvent !

Je piquais un fard tout en me demandant si Cathy n'allait pas finir par s'étouffer à force de rire. Je remarquais alors que celle-ci portait des Doc Marten's malgré le sermon que McGonagall lui avait fait quand à ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? avait crié la co-directrice pendant un cours de Métamorphose.

-Des chaussures, professeur, avait calmement répliqué Cathy.

-Je le vois bien, Miss Anderson. Ce ne sont pas les chaussures réglementaires.

-Mais Professeur, je n'aime pas les sandales réglementaires, elles me font mal aux pieds et en plus j'ai froid dedans.

-Vous mettrez les chaussures qui vont avec l'uniforme, décréta McGonagall en fixant Cathy d'un regard dur.

-Professeur, j'aime pas !

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous les mettrez, vous n'aurez qu'à vous entraîner à votre heure de retenue. Celle que vous aurez ce soir.

Pendant cette heure de cours, Cathy avait transformé, sans faire exprès le moins du monde, le chapeau du professeur McGonagall en mini fontaine à vin.

Cathy finit par se calmer et nous avons continué notre promenade, ne rencontrant que Severus, qui s'éclipsa vite fait dès qu'il nous vit. Allez savoir pourquoi.

L'heure du dîner arriva. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi quand j'entrais dans la Grande Salle, sans doute à cause de mes vêtements anachroniques. J'allais m'asseoir à ma table en compagnie de Morgane (qui me paraissait soudain microscopique) et d'Oliver qui faisait maintenant ma taille tout en continuant à engueuler Peter. Les Maraudeurs et Cathy s'assirent derrière nous. Je remarquais soudain :

-Cathy, y a de la pizza !

C'était la première fois que nous voyions une pizza depuis le début de notre aventure. Cathy me regarda bizarrement et me glissa :

-Si j'étais toi, j'y toucherai pas !

-Roh, ça va ! Tu crois vraiment aux pouvoirs magiques des pizzas ?

Je pris une part dégoulinante de fromage et la mordis avidement.

Aussitôt, le noir se fit autour de moi. Le silence. Puis la lumière revint, mes pieds semblèrent toucher quelque chose. Je m'effondrais par terre, surprise. Puis je levai la tête :

-Oh, non, pas encore !


End file.
